Girl Meets Boy
"Girl Meets Boy" is the second episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on July 11, 2014 to 3.2 million viewers. Plot In an attempt to get the students in his class to stop texting and communicate in person, Cory gives them a homework assignment that teaches them how to communicate face to face, ultimately sparking a real connection between Riley and Lucas. Summary The episode starts with Riley and Maya standing on the hallway, with Lucas coming in and sitting on a bench. Maya asks Riley to talk to him. She's afraid at first, saying that they have a good text relationship, but after some time, she goes to him, but is still afraid to talk to him. Instead of talking to him, she sniffs him from the back and comes back, saying, "I walk through life, the way I walk through life". Maya asks Riley to talk about this. Instead of replying, she texts her a 'no'. The next scene opens in the classroom, where Cory explains to the students that how the new generation has lost touch from their emotions because of technology. Riley argues with Cory about the topic. After the argument, Cory gives them an assignment, in which they cannot use computers, make their notes in the New York Public Library, and give him their phones because he doesn't trust them at all. Farkle teams up with Maya and Riley teams up with Lucas, much to Cory's disappointment. In the hallway, Maya asks Lucas to walk them to the Library and asks Riley for her consent, but Riley cannot speak. So Riley replies by showing a two thumbs up and a smiley face. At home, Auggie is telling their family about his day, saying that it was a good day. Riley starts talking about her day, saying, "It wasn't a good day. My friend pulled my hair out. And then, my teacher took my phone away. Then, my teacher was also my father." Topanga enourages her. Riley thinks that she's not going to make it, and asks her father why he is doing it. He replies by saying that he believes that, by doing this, she and her friends will learn to become real human beings. Maya comes in and says she is actually okay with all this because she feels everyone is equal now. Farkle says he is here and Riley says she be ready soon but as soon as Lucas says he is there too she quickly gets her stuff and leaves to which Cory says its too soon for boys. Topanga says they had a good run with her but they still have Auggie. As they are coloring he asks if he will get a cell phone someday and Topanga says he will someday. They ask if he would prefer to get one than color and after he picks coloring he asks if that gets him a phone to which Topanga says there isn't much time left on him either. As Riley and the gang enter the library, they look in amazement at all the books and even ask what they are, to which Farkle says they are books and Riley and Maya say books as if they are just now seeing them. Lucas takes one up and blows dust off of it indicating it hasn't been touched in a while. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes